


We hate life

by Alizter_Writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Highschool AU, Mabeyfluff, Other, Textfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alizter_Writes/pseuds/Alizter_Writes
Summary: So what happens when the new kid ranboo meets two other kids and gets Added to a group chat called We hate life.Well my friend a lot, a lot happens so keep reading to find out about drama, parental figures and just straight chaos from this fic I got the idea from when I was working on one of my essays at 3 am.Will try to update 2 times a week.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. Characters and info

**Author's Note:**

> I will poor my heart and soul into this fic you don't even know.

BIGMAN:Tommy

Halfandhalf:Ranboo

Beeboi:Tubbo

Gamermuch:Purpled

Teletubbie:Dream

GOGY:George 

Philza:Mr.Minecraft

Technoblade:Bloodgood

Sapnap:Fire

Wiblur:Musicman

Quackity:BIG Q

Karl::Timetraveler 

Will add more in the future.

You can request prompts for this,if i vibe with it i might do it and turn it into a side kinda story.  
The main story will be centered around Ranboo and techno (NOT SHIPPING THAT'S WEIRDCHAMP) The story will have a lot of angst so be warned.Might do fluff depends if i'm in the mood or not.

This will be a group text and regular dialogue fic it will switch depending on the scenes.

With all that done prob gonna update every 2 times in a week or if i have a lot of creativity some days might do 3 updates in a week if school doesn’t ruin my mental health.

This is also a highschool au so tommy,tubbo,ranboo,purpled are freshman/first years  
And the rest are juniors.


	2. THE NEW KID ,also book pog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groupchat for a book project that they are prob gonna fail at

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter is going to be more creative this is just like the pilot chapter you can say.  
> Also its 9:44 pm rn and I am running on 3 cans of Monster (Mango loco) and a bagel :)   
> Im fine.

Tommy has created a chat.  
Tommy has changed the chat name to “THE NEW KID”  
Tommy has added Tubbo and Ranboo.

Tommy:AYYEEE

Tubbo:AYEEEE

Ranboo:Huh.. I'm confused

Tommy:Well new kid since we are your new friends and we also got paired up for a group project about a book why not make a groupchat so we can chat instead of doing the actual project :)

Ranboo:Oh..also what book are we doing? I forgot :(

Tubbo:This book is called “The Remarkable Journey of Coyote Sunrise” (It's a good book, go read it).

Ranboo:Uhh never heard of it..also when is it due?

Tommy:Same,also its due in like 2 weeks so we got time…I think

Tubbo:As long as we dont slack off we might get it done in time..which is what we are not going to do :)

Ranboo:Oh...we are going to fail aren't we?

Tubbo:Now why would you say that ranboo?

Ranboo:Look at the last text you sent, read it then come back to me.

Tubbo: ……

Tubbo:Ranboo

Ranboo:ya?

Tubbo:You know i can't read how insensitive of you :( /j

Ranboo:WAIT IM SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW.

Tommy:HUDJKHJKbhjkhb  
Tommy:I CAN’T STOP LAUGHING PLS HE WAS JOKING RANBOO DAJHULa.

Ranboo. Wait, you were?

Tubbo: ya lol I just wanted to mess with you.

Ranboo:Oh..

Tommy:Also why is are nicknames in this chat so dry like imma change it.

Tommy has changed Ranboo’s name is Halfandhalf  
Tommy has changed Tubbo’s name to Beeboi  
Tommy has changed His name to BIGMAN

BIGMAN:There that's better.

Halfandhalf:Why just why

BIGMAN:Cuz why not 

Beeboi:K guys motherderest is yelling at me to go to sleep.

Halfandhalf:Motherderest?

BIGMAN:Don’t question it.

BIGMAN:Okay i guess also gn i guess i'll go to sleep also

Halfandhalf:Sleep is for the week also gn

BIGMAN has gone offline ----->  
Beeboi has gone offline ------>  
Halfandhalf has gone offline ------>


End file.
